Tree Rex Visits Carlton
by SkyBluePimpSuit
Summary: Tree Rex takes a break from saving Skylands to visit his one true love in Wilikin World.


Tree Rex entered the Wilikin Village. Everything always seemed still and creepy when their world wasn't switched on; dull, gray, and…far too quiet. He stomped towards the odd device that switched their world on and off as fast as his stumpy, wooden legs could-not very fast-and switched it on. The familiar squeaky tune of "Wilikin World" was heard as metal arms on the thing spun around. The world was suddenly filled with more color saturation, the Wilikin looked lively and well and all the wooden cutouts in town became flowers, buildings, benches, birds, and all other aspects of their little village.

A small girl Wilikin wandered up to him. "Tree Rex! Is nice to see you again. FRIEND. You visit Wilikins more than other Skylanders." She said joyously as the little mechanisms in her body whirred and clicked, making her fidget and sway. He'd gotten over that and their odd way of speaking some time ago. He personally liked the Wilikin, as their bodies were also wooden.

The giant gave out a hearty laugh at the little creature. "Yeah, well I have a good reason to keep comin' back." He replied gruffly, giving the girl a gentle pat on the head with his forefinger. "See ya around, Stephanie."

Stephanie said her goodbye and Tree Rex carried on to Carlton's house, stopping off to rip up some fresh flowers from the ground. Carlyon was the biggest reason keeping Tree Rex coming back to Wilikin Village. Every time the wooden male's body clicked and he responded cheerily, Tree Rex's big, thumping tree heart skipped a beat.

This day was no different. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he opened the door to Carlton's house. He found Carlton sitting by the furnace, his neck craned to see his new guest with an unblinking stare. "Tree Rex!" the small Wilikin proclaimed, shuffling up to stand with a series of clicks and clacks. "How is LOVE? I have not seen LOVE for long time. Was beginning to think LOVE would leave me like the MAKER did."

Carlton seemed to notice the flowers Tree Rex had brought, but before he could say anything about them his LOVE crouched down and scooped him up in a warm hug. "…It's tough out there saving Skylands. There are other Skylanders, but I still need to do my fill and fight." Tree Rex said, still holding Carlton close. He continued in a softer tone(Well, for him. It still sounded a little raw and rough) "Even with all that, I wouldn't leave you. You'll never have to worry about that." He looked down, noticing Carlton had pressed his torso flat against him-arms wide-in an attempt to hug Tree Rex's burly chest. Carlton's wooden limbs just couldn't reach all the way around Tree Rex, but that was fine. The affection was welcomed after the combat he'd seen. As much as Tree Rex enjoyed trashing chompies and trolls of all sorts, it was nice to get some peace.

"Carlton LOVES Rex." The Wilikin explained simply. "Does not like when Rex leaves and puts in DANGER. Rex IS LOVE." Carlton pushed himself back from Tree Rex, his head twitching as it adjusted to look almost straight up at his love's face. "Rex understand?"

Tree Rex's Crystal Version eyes opened a smidge wider than usual. This was the most serious he'd ever heard the laddie Wilikin. Beyond nodding his affirmation, he didn't get out a proper answer before Carlton clung at his gauntlet. He cut him off with a pleading voice. "Will we have a very long visit? Pleeeeaase. Carlton misses Rex. Misses LOVE. Wants to spend private time with REX!"

Oh, how could he resist that face? And that squeaky, wavering young voice with just a hint of possible disappointment…Carlton was always clingy the first and last days of these visits. The tree giant caved, pressing the abused flowers he'd been clutching into Carlton's arms and moving to cradle the wooden boy in one of his own arms. "All right, Carlton, we can have some private time."

After Carlton was comfortable in his arm, Tree Rex went outside. One of his arms scraped against the doorway, but he paid it no mind. He continued to lumber towards the outskirts of town; where the cliffs were; where they could truly be alone. Carlton shared his home with other Wilikin, and they would surely disrupt their time together. Some liked asking many questions of Tree Rex's adventures, some liked prodding about their relationship and others still were just pleased as punch to see him.

Putting more distance between them and the town, Tree Rex walked over and climbed cliffs, even smashed some walls before he found a quiet, isolated spot with some trees and a good view of the sun that had just decided to start setting. Tree Rex settled into a sitting position with his back resting against two trees. "This private enough?" he asked his small companion.

Carlton giggled giddily "Yes. This place seems VERY private. Can even cuddle until sun goes away and gets DARK." Tree Rex was fine with that. All was quiet between them as Carlton nestled close to him, watching the skies turn orange as he ran his wooden hand over Tree Rex's trunk-like torso. It was innocent enough until Tree Rex started feeling warm. He sighed, about to suggest that Carlton stop like he had hundreds of times before, when the hand felt lower and brushed over his moss-covered lower body, stopping on his crotch.

Tree Rex stared at Carlton for a long time, Carlton holding his gaze with the very blank glassy expression that all Wilikin had. It was the only thing Tree Rex didn't like about the Wilikin; he had to wait and hear their voices to know what moods they were in. Whereas Carlton could just look at Tree Rex's gnarled up face and see the confusion and slight discomfort he felt at the action. He was also Damn Curious as to why a WILIKIN seemed interested in his nethers, when he knew well that they did not reproduce sexually or asexually. Rather, they cut down trees and carved other Wilikin. Tree Rex held the belief that the Wilikin each held a part of a tree's soul that kept them alive and well. Damn corny, but better than any other explanation he'd ever heard about how the wooden people came to be alive.

"Carlton." He said evenly, starting slow. "Why are you touching me there?" It was a simple, straight-forward question. Tree Rex wasn't even sure if Carlton knew how he reproduced, let alone what the mutations had done to change that. In fact, since he'd become a Giant, he'd felt awkward and ashamed when he became aroused. It just wasn't natural for him, but it was also oddly pleasant.

While Tree Rex was caught up with his thoughts, Carlton jerked his hand away in a startled fashion. "I-" He looked up at Tree Rex's face and then back to the patch of moss he'd touched, looking like a crafty child that had been busted. "I-I heard-"

His little internal parts were whirring louder and faster than usual, the clicks sharper. He was a wound up mess. He didn't want his LOVE to be upset with him. Not on first day back! "Other species-not Wilikin-MAKE LOVE." Carlton paused, with a particularly loud winding sound followed by a CLACK. "It make other species feel GOOD. HAPPY FRIENDS they are after it. I know Wilikin not do those things," WHIRRR "but LOVE is not Wilikin. I want make LOVE happy." Carlton explained awkwardly, in only the way a Wilikin could. "…Does Rex LOVE not want that?" the little Wilikin sounded as puzzled as he did; but, the warm feeling wasn't going away. The little twig even touched his stumpy heart with those sentiments.

After mulling it over, Tree Rex looked around-still alone. He looked back to where Carlton sat, nearly unmoving if not for his bodily shaking. His expression twisted into being uncomfortable again, but Carlton's reasoning was really sweet. "All right." He agreed, watching as Carlton's posture straightened and his face seemingly lit up. "I do those things with myself on occasion. If you want, you can do that."

Carlton's hands moved back down around Tree Rex's mossy crotch, and after a nod of encouragement, he resumed caressing. Chest, hips, groin, thighs….it all felt good. Tree Rex started to relax at the touch. Soon though, Carlton's hands slipped over a mass that had developed, and a throaty moan was loosened.

"What is this, REX?" Carlton asked as he delicately touched the thick, tightly-shut pink flower that hadn't been there on Tree Rex's crotch moments before.

Tree Rex felt the embarrassment rising a bit, babbling a bit before properly explaining "Eh-eh, uhhh….that's-That's how I reproduce. You've seen trees with flowers on 'em before, right?" Carlton nodded his head shakily, idly stroking the blossom and making it quiver. This started distracting Rex a little from his explanation. "That…it feels good…and I, release pollen an' other genetic stuff or sumthin' like that.."

Carlton must have been absolutely ecstatic to hear what he was doing made Tree Rex feel good, for he started using his hands to smooth around the outside petals and massage them. To his surprise the flower swelled and grew nearly to his own size, and to his horror, he felt tremors along Tree Rex's body until the giant slid into slouching backwards. And the shaking! His love was shaking so much! That wasn't normally a good thing for other species, was it? He stopped and twisted around, asking in as distressed a voice as Wilikin could manage, which still sounded a little hollow "Is REX okay? Am I hurting REX?"

Rex shook his head in a moderately timely fashion, bringing a hand up to pat Carlton's side a tad harder than he meant to. "NO, Carlton. I'm-" he paused "..just not used 'ta havin' someone else do this." he grumbled breathily. In fact, in all honesty, it felt even better when the object of his affections got him off. Or maybe it just felt better when another person did it. Whatever the case, Rex didn't want Carlton to stop now. "Please keep going, Carlton."

WOWS of WOW! Tree Rex didn't even hesitate to say please! He must really like this! Was about what Carlton thought as he spun back around to Tree Rex's arousal. The thing was almost as big as he was! Carlton didn't exactly know what to do here or what would feel good for his LOVE, but pressed himself against the thing and rubbed ever part of it his hands could reach after some prompting and directions from Rex. Rex, for his part, moaned and groaned, trying not to squirm too much. Or shove his boyfriend harder against his organ. The last time he'd jacked it, he toppled a fellow tree by accident because he pushed against it with his arm too hard.

Carlton grew to understand the shaking and moaning were expressions of Rex's pleasure, and became more comfortable with it. He didn't even mind when Rex pressed on him with his giant wooden hand, mostly because he was also made of wood and splinters weren't really an issue for them. He giggled almost the whole time! It got weird when Rex's flower started glowing and the petals started pressing back against him, trying to open. While Rex understood what was going on, he was loathe to let his pleasure stop, even temporarily. Carlton saw his flower was trying to open, though, and he pushed Rex's hand back feebly, coaxing him to let him move away from it.

Tree Rex accepted the mildly torturous process and merely groaned, closing his eyes and waiting for the pollen and other genetic material build-up to eject itself. Then a miracle happened; Carlton massaged the opening petals and helped them open, Tree Rex shaking more than ever as Carlton brought him this new ecstasy. His fingers were far too big to touch the insides of the petals without making them separate to the point of uncomfortableness, and he didn't like doing that even when he weighed the pleasure he felt against it.

"So REX feel good because of this?" Carlton asked.

Rex's mind was almost too scrambled to answer, but he managed. "Yes, it feels wonderful, Love." Tree Rex answered gruffly. Carlton felt ever-so-happy whenever Rex called him that back. He usually didn't because he found it embarrassing, but Carlton treasured it when he did.

As Rex was writhing in this sweet new bliss, he felt like something else was amiss. He hadn't climaxed yet, but it felt like it was building up quickly thanks to Carlton's smooth little hands and explorative caresses. Carlton touched something in the center of his flower after gently helping the flower part, and Tree Rex's hips arched up. The glowing intensified, and a bright white tentacle shot out from the flower and curled around Carlton's forearm.

Carlton squeaked and his body whirred and clicked loudly and quickly in alarm. Tree Rex looked down at what was causing this hot pleasure within him, and was almost as surprised as Carlton to see what laid in the center of his bloom. THAT was certainly a part of his anatomy he'd never entirely seen before; just the glowing tip at the top of the barely-opened flower. He hadn't been aware it could open. He hadn't been aware he could touch this part of himself, he thought it was internal; but there it was, squeezing Cartlon's arm. That felt good too. Better than any of the times he'd ever done it on his own.

Before Carlton could get too terrified and tear his arm away, Tree Rex pushed at Carlton's back and pleaded "…Carlton, pleeease. Y-Ya can't stop now, for the peace of Skylands, Please!"

Carlton heard the urgency in Rex's voice and stopped freaking out. This was a part of Tree Rex after all, it wouldn't hurt him. In fact, it was rubbing all over his body like he'd done to it previously. Before he'd completely rationalized all that, he'd started holding it and stroking up and down the pulsing tentacle with his fingers and thumb, his motions becoming quicker at Tree Rex's request.

Tree Rex could only handle a few more minutes of that, already having neared his limit. The thick fingers of his gauntlet hand dug into the earth beside him, and Rex wrapped his other hand around Carlton's body, holding him against his crotch tight as the tentacle surged and hot semen burst out of it in a stream away from them, followed by the release of a large cloud of pollen which drifted away with the wind.

Carlto had never seen something so amazing in his life! Okay, maybe the defeat of the Chompy Wizard or Whirlwind's skill at Skystones, but this was a far different kind of amazing. The tentacle slipped from Carlton's hand and limply curled around his side. The flower stilled with most of Tree Rex and showed no signs of closing right away. Carlton leaned back and laid down against his LOVE, who seemed to be stunned and still coming down from that marvelous high. "…Rex's genitalia is PRETTY." He said, looking up at Tree Rex's tired face.

Tree Rex loosened his grip on the ground as he had already done with Carlton's body and used it to paw at his own chest almost bashfully. "Yeah. Guess it is." He huffed, carefully reaching down and untangling his sperm tentacle from Carlton before picking him up and resettling him next to his face. Tree Rex leaned his face into Carlton, and it took Carlton a minute to figure it out to be affection and snuggle up to Rex's face.

They stayed the way for a while, Rex having to explain to Carlton that he was tired and didn't really want other people to see his flower junk in more or less the same wording. Rex told Carlton they could go back to Carlton's house after the tentacle receded and the flower closed, shrank and buried itself back in his mossy groin. Carlton was still excited over the whole thing and how much 'closer' it had brought them and babbled about it half of the way back.

Rex made sure to gruffly hush him before they got to town and tell him he didn't really want other people to know about…that. That it was a private thing, like when he serenaded Carlton on their anniversary. Neither of them was really sure when they became a 'couple,' so they just celebrated the day he first came to Wilikin village. Carlton got the point and quieted down, but was still happy as a lark the rest of Tree Rex's visit.

Especially when they went back out to do that thing again.


End file.
